Various forms of twin curling irons and similar structures have been heretofore provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 951,798, 1,147,296, 1,558,913, 1,611,580 and 1,694,672. However, these forms of twin curling irons include laterally spaced pairs of channel defining portions and corresponding presser members and are therefore designed primarily for the purpose of imparting a wavy effect to the hair known as the Marcel wave. However, Marcel wave-type hair styles are no longer popular, but instead other types of hair curling which may be accomplished through the utilization of the single form of curling iron have become more popular. Although the single curling iron may accomplish the desired curling operation, the forming of numerous curls with a single curling iron is time consuming and thus boring to the person whose hair is being curled and a limitation on the production of the operator performing the curling operation. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved curling iron whereby the desired curling operation may be accomplished more quickly.